


Lockpicking

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: wrote this at the beginning of april; i just found it in my drafts and idk why i didn't post it, but better late than nevertyghostalfor the last minute beta, love u forever <3title is soooo fucking corny but i'm not even sorry
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Lockpicking

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at the beginning of april; i just found it in my drafts and idk why i didn't post it, but better late than never  
> ty [ghostal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostal) for the last minute beta, love u forever <3
> 
> title is soooo fucking corny but i'm not even sorry

“I don’t know your favourite colour.”   
  
A random statement spoken into the dead of night, when they were between the sweet aftermath of sex and the warm embrace of sleep. Levi doesn’t speak for a painful amount of seconds, causing Eren to feel slightly embarrassed and relieved that Levi was asleep, but then a voice caked with a chilling roughness speaks into the dark, “What are you talking about, Eren?”   
  
Eren turns in his arms, and even if they could barely see each other in the limited light, Levi could feel the fire of determination emanating from his boyfriend’s eyes. Despite this, his voice was low to fit the scene - almost whispering to not disturb the peace that was slowly leaving, despite his efforts, “I don’t your favourite animal either, or if you believe in star signs and astrology.”   
  
Levi scoffs, a petty sound that hears less impressive then if he was completely awake. “Come off it, will you? Just try and sleep Eren-”   
  
“I know you think that stuff is stupid, but I don’t. I want to know every detail about you, even if it’s stupid or small,” Eren argues. Gone is the sleepy, comfortable feel that resonates between them after a long day apart and nice night together - there’s a tension settling between them, yet Eren had scooted down the bed so he could comfortably rest his head against Levi’s chest like he always did when they slept. He hasn’t moved away yet. “Aren’t you serious about us?”   
  
“Of course-”   
  
“Then why don’t you come out with my friends? Or hold my hand in public?” He sighs. “You… Did I do something wrong?”

Levi can feel the guilt despite himself - he  _ knows  _ he’s bad at relationships, had told Eren this all the time when they first started dating, but the younger man had ignored all of his warnings and reassured him that he was doing just perfect. He’s been reserved and closed off as Eren slowly picks away at the locks surrounding his heart, and the pure need that envelopes Levi to calm down his boy and reassure him is the last straw.

He’s out of locks.

Eren freezes when his warm, large hands are forcefully pulled forward by Levi’s smaller ones, squeezing on instinct when their fingers intertwined. He’s uncharacteristically patient as he always is with Levi, who silently stumbles over his words. “My… favourite colour is purple.”   
  
“Levi?”   
  
“Though, I’ve become more favourable of a nice mix of green and gold for a few months now.”   
  
Eren giggles quietly, and it spurs Levi on, resting his cheek on messy brown hair that still hasn’t moved away from his chest. “I like eagles, because they remind me of freedom. And astrology is pure shit, Eren, did you  _ really  _ think I’d give two fucks about it? I don’t even know my own star sign-”   
  
“You’re a Capricorn.”   
  
Levi chuckles, practically feeling the intense heat rising to Eren’s cheeks as he pushes himself up. “Don’t laugh at me!”   
  
There’s a brief kiss between them, that Eren sighs into, and their foreheads stay close when they seperate. “I’m sorry, Eren. I’m trying my best.”   
  
“I know. I’m sorry for expecting too much.”   
  
“You’re not,” Levi whispers. “You… I’d give you the entire world if I could, pup. I’d hang the stars and moon for you if it made you smile that  _ gorgeous  _ smile of yours.”   
  
Eren kisses him again - longer, still closed mouth, and awful because he can’t help the large smile he has and the giggles passing his lips. Eventually it ends with Levi half on Eren and smiling himself, feeling the wave of sleep overpass him again, “Okay?”   
  
“Yeah,” Eren yawns. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Stop apologising, brat. Go to sleep… call up your friends tomorrow; I’m not working Friday night.”   
  
Eren smiles into his neck and kisses the skin there, settling.


End file.
